


The Apartment

by TheDarkNightsRun



Series: Yuto and Kino Start Dating [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Crying, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Yuno series pt 4, lots of scared crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: Hyunggu’s first apartment in Japan is definitely haunted by a murderous poltergeist but apparently Yuto is always to the rescue.





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last one? But you know what that means?? Yeah, you do. If you don't, just read to the end and find out.

“Your apartment is haunted, buddy,” Hwitaek said solemnly, patting Hyunggu’s shoulder sympathetically.

Another plate went flying out of the cupboard in the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, almost definitely,” Hyojung said and ducked before the plate hit him in the head. It slammed into the wall behind him with a loud crash and fell to the floor in shatters.

Hyunggu pouted and slumped down onto the couch, whining pathetically. “But this apartment’s so perfect. It's within my price range, it's walking distance from the university, and next to the central bus stop.” He threw himself down to lay across the cushion and pressed his face into it. The cushion pulled out from under him inexplicably and he sighed sadly, sitting back up to pout at his hyungs.

Hwitaek shrugged and sat next him, putting an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. Hyojung picked the cushion up off the floor and put it back on the couch before sitting down on the other side of Hyunggu. The coffee table in front of them slid across the floor and hit the wall opposite them.

“Well, you can always come live with us,” Hwitaek said, watching as the coffee table slid away from the wall towards them at neck breaking speed. Hyunggu stuck his foot out to stop the table before it hit them.

“Thanks hyung, but I don't really want to room with you two… Hyuna-noona said she barely slept when she stayed with you for a week because you made too much noise at night,” Hyunggu sighed forlornly.

Hwitaek laughed loudly and Hyojung made a noise in the back of his throat. The bathroom door on the back left side of the apartment opened and slammed closed a few times. 

“What about Changgu and Yanan?” Hyojung suggested when the door finally slammed shut and stayed that way. “They just moved into a bigger apartment  _ on  _ campus and I'm sure they'd love to have you there.”

Hyunggu ducked as a picture frame that was already in the apartment when he moved in flew over his head and broke into little pieces as it hit the wall. “Maybe… but they're having a tough time right now and I don't really want to get in the middle of that….” The other two nodded sadly in agreement. Yanan and Changgu weren't exactly two peas in a pod lately and they're arguments had been getting more and more out of hand.

They all went quiet to contemplate other options for a moment. Hyunggu was understandably upset. He'd spent the entire first semester looking for a place to live  _ other  _ than with Jinho and Hongseok and just when he thought he'd hit the jackpot, a goddamn fucking  _ poltergeist  _ had to go and ruin everything. Jinho and Hongseok were great to live with, really they were, but Hyunggu wasn't exactly very keen on seeing a newly happily married couple doing cute things when he himself was solidly and tragically single.

Well… sort of.

Yuto was a grey area.

No one knew what was going on with that.

The couch gave a deep groan and shook slightly before it slid towards the back wall. Hyunggu stood up and pulled Hyojung and Hwitaek along before it hit the wall with a bang loud enough to shake the whole apartment.

“Spend the night with us tonight and tomorrow we can figure something else out, yeah?” Hwitaek said, grabbing Hyunggu’s arm and pulling him out of the path of a flying vase. Hyojung nodded and put his hand on Hyunggu’s shoulder.

Hyunggu sighed for the umpteenth time and went to pull the couch back into place. “It's okay, hyungs. I'll put salt around my bed and splash holy water in the corners. If anything bad happens, I'll call you…” he muttered. He sat down on the couch once it was back next to the coffee table and smiled up at Hwitaek and Hyojung.

Hyojung raised an eyebrow at him, “you sure? You'll fuckin die in here.” Hwitaek hit him on the shoulder and whispered something about watching his profanity.

Hyunggu looked him dead in the eye. “That's the plan, Hyojung-hyung. I welcome death with open arms.”

They looked at him for a second before Hwitaek clapped his hands. “Well, I think it's time for us to go. I am very frightened by this apartment and I would very much like to leave now. Hyunggu, we love you. Take care of yourself, don't fuck any ghosts. Goodbye!” He pulled Hyojung out of the apartment with a wave and the door slammed shut behind them without any prompting.

Hyunggu sighed again and prepared himself for a long night.

Which only ended up being a couple more hours. 

By the time the sun had set and Hyunggu had doused the entire apartment in salt and holy water, the paranormal activity had calmed down considerably. The only strange thing to happen was when Hyunggu stepped out of the shower and thought he saw a figure standing behind him in the mirror. That in itself was pretty freaking terrifying but not enough to make him leave.

He was a strong man, goddamnit.

Although, the closer to midnight it got, the more he saw the figure. Behind him in mirror, next to him in reflections, out of the corner of his eye. It was getting fucking horrifying.

Hyunggu was cuddled up in his blankets on the phone with Yanan because: a) he was scared out of his mind of the girl with long hair and a broken neck following him around and b) Yanan wanted to gush about something romantic Changgu had done to apologise for something he'd said.

It was when Yanan fell silent to reminisce on the surprise picnic Changgu brought him to when Hyunggu heard it. Faint sobbing. A woman, sobbing.

What the fuck?

“Yananie-hyung, is there a girl crying with you?” Hyunggu asked hesitantly. He already knew the answer but he was in denial for the sake of his already rapidly beating heart.

“No, why?” Yanan said, confused.

Hyunggu took deep breaths as his heart dropped and he felt his body go numb. “I- my new apartment is really haunted and a woman who looks like the Grudge has been following me around all day and now she's crying,” he whispered. He was afraid if he talked too loudly the spirit would get mad and probably start breaking things again.

Yanan was quiet before he said anything. “Hyunggu, you should get out of there,” he said  _ ever  _ so helpfully.

“Well no shit, Sherlock,” Hyunggu said harshly. The woman’s sobbing grew heavier and mixed with screams. “She's starting to scream, hyung. What do I do?” He whispered. He felt like he was about to cry, he was so scared.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly and he tensed from where he was under the covers. His breathing quickened and his heart was beating so hard he could barely hear Yanan. He didn't dare look at who was touching him.

“Run out of there without looking behind you. Grab only what's near you and precious, and then go to Jinho and Hongseok’s. They always know what to do,” Yanan said worriedly. He was actually trying to help Hyunggu for once and if Hyunggu wasn't currently having a heart attack he'd be flattered.

A tear ran down his cheek and onto the bed. He took a deep breath before whispering, “she's touching me, hyung…”

The woman’s sobbing screams grew louder into pure shrieks of agony, causing Hyunggu to cover his ear that wasn't pressed against his phone. He cried out in fear and whimpered helplessly as the hand on his shoulder moved up and down slowly, brushing his hips before coming back up to rest on his head briefly and then going down again.

“Run! Now!” Yanan yelled.

Hyunggu didn't even think, his flight instinct kicking in and adrenaline from all the fear coursing through his body causing him to push his covers off and run to the door of his bedroom. He grabbed his keys as he reached the front door and ran out, slamming it shut behind himself. The hallway outside was silent, a drastic change from the state of his apartment inside.

Hyunggu took a deep breath and leaned against the door, sliding down it until he was sitting on the ground. The adrenaline was leaving his system and suddenly he felt overwhelmed. He hadn't even realised he brought his favourite stuffed animals with him until now but he sure was grateful. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he shook as hiccups racked through him.

That was too much for him in one night. The movie with the demon wasn't even that scary. His apartment was the scariest thing he'd been through. Definitely not because Yuto wasn't there this time like he was at the movie. Nope, not that.

“Hyunggu? Are you okay?”

Okay, what the  _ actual  _ fuck?

Hyunggu looked up blearily and sniffed. “Yuto?” He croaked out. He wiped at his running nose with the back of his hand and briefly considered how unattractive that was before he decided he didn't care.

Yuto walked over and crouched in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “Hyunggu, what's wrong? What are you doing here?”

“I-I live here?” Hyunggu said. He was more than confused as to why Yuto suddenly showed up. Maybe he was dead and this was his heaven. He was already suspecting Yuto would be in his heaven.

“Really?” Yuto said incredulously. Hyunggu nodded and wiped at his nose again, cuddling his stuffed wolf and duck closer to his chest. “I didn't know that, huh. I live down the hall and came out when I heard a door slam and sobbing…” Yuto looked Hyunggu in the eyes with so much concern and care; Hyunggu thought his heart had already suffered enough today but apparently not. “What happened?”

Hyunggu sniffed and looked up at the door to his haunted apartment, then back at Yuto. “My uh… my apartment’s haunted…and uh… the woman’s spirit was really angry today, I guess?”

Yuto’s eyes widened and he looked at the door cautiously. “Let's go back to my apartment and put salt in front of this door. You can stay with me tonight.”

“What?” Hyunggu asked. No really, what? Did Yuto just say he could sleep in his apartment?

Yuto didn't respond and wrapped his hand around Hyunggu’s arms, pulling him up as he stood. He grabbed Hyunggu’s hand and pulled him down the hall.

Hyunggu furrowed his brow in confusion and hugged his stuffed animals closer. “Yuto, it's okay. I can stay with some of my friends and it'll be-”

“No, you're staying with me,” Yuto said, opening the door to his apartment and letting Hyunggu enter first. “Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be to let you stay in a potentially fatal apartment?”

Hyunggu froze and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. “B-boyfriend?”

Yuto brushed past him and ducked his head to hide his obvious blush as well. “Well, y-yeah… if that's okay with you…”

Hyunggu smiled brightly and stepped towards Yuto, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, his stuffed animals pressed between them. “Of course, you big doof.”

Yuto laughed happily and wrapped his arms around Hyunggu’s torso, pulling him closer. “Good. You're not going to keep living in that haunted apartment, you'll stay here from now on.”

“I already feel at home,” Hyunggu muttered against Yuto’s chest. He smiled happily and felt a soft warmth replace the terror in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have loads of other ones ready to be written for this series if you want. They're mostly about Yuto and Kino dating or in random universes, though.


End file.
